The Explorer
by meltedpinipigcrunch
Summary: After his space ship craft, Alfred, a mere janitor boy, is the only survivor. Fortunately, an odd crew of a foreign ship come to his rescue.


Hello? Hello? Anybody there?" I frantically spoke into my radio, looking at the sky for any signs of help. I looked back at my ship, crashed onto the ground of the red planet. I was sure that none of the rest of the crew had survived; smoke and fire devoured the remaining pieces of the ship. I could see the ground rumbling beneath me, and geysers were shooting out of it. I flinched as one suddenly belched out some smoke into the space next to me. I hate this planet.

"Help! Anybody!" I cried desperately. I wouldn't be able to make it on my own. I didn't have any supplies on hand; there were no human colonies in this part of outer space; we were in unknown territory, and the ship was destroyed, so I didn't have any way to get around. I was doomed. I didn't even make my mom proud or find a girlfriend or get a promotion or-

The radio buzzed and I heard an unclear voice. I fumbled with the radio and said, "Hello? Hello?"

"We heard your call for help," a female voice, in an accent definitely not American, said.

"Yes! Yes!" I said in the wimpiest, most relieved voice I had ever heard.

"Tell us your coordinates. We'll be there as fast as we can," she said.

"Umm, I'm around one-one-five-two-nine-zero-eight-five-three-seven, five-three-nine-nine-two-eight-zero-three-four-eight," I said, trying to recall just where we were before we crashed.

She sighed. "That's where you're _around_?" she said in a tired voice. "We'll try to find you anyway. W-"

The radio went silent and I became worried. Seconds, then minutes, then an hour had passed. My oxygen tank was running low. I was about to prepare for my death. Oh God, I'm sorry for running away to join-

But a loud _whoosh_ interrupted my thoughts. An old space ship at least two times smaller than mine came into view. Painted on the sides was a foreign language; Russian maybe? It came to a stop and hovered above this goddamn planet. A door opened on the side and a smaller vessel emerged. It landed, albeit a bit roughly, on the ground and a door opened, revealing a man, roughly the same age as me.

He had shoulder-length brown hair and kind, green eyes, in contrast to my blond hair and blue eyes. His uniform looked less modern than mine; it still had a bulky helmet and made him look a bit chubby. He gave me an awkward smile and jumped out from the space craft. Help had arrived.

* * *

They took me into their ship and gave me food, a shower, clean clothes, and a medical check-up. They even fixed my broken pair of glasses. I met with the crew to discuss what had happened.

"So what happened to you, um," a tall man said with a faint accent, struggling to remember my name. His pale blond hair was long enough to cover his forehead. He was tall and heavy, giving you an intimidating feeling. His blue, almost purple, eyes didn't give away too much emotion, but you could tell he was a little concerned. His skin was very pale; almost like that guy in that old vampire movie my mom watched when she was a teenager.

"Alfred, it's Alfred," I said. "And I'm not really sure. They told me that there was a small navigation problem, so we stopped for a little bit. And then, next thing I know, the ship crashes while I'm, um, fixing a problem on the exterior," I lied. I didn't want to seem like some rookie, stuck with a job like repainting.

"I'm so sorry," a woman said. She looked like the man before, maybe they were siblings, but she was short in stature and curvier than him. Her blue eyes were kind and caring, showing a lot of emotion. Her blonde hair was cut short. She gave me a reassuring feeling. Like a big mama bear.

"It's in the past," I said, waving my hand. "I'm just lucky enough to be alive." She gave me a sympathetic smile, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we must tell the people back on Earth what happened," a tall, thin young woman said as she entered the room. I recognized her voice as the one who spoke to me on the radio. Her violet eyes were cold and glaring. She was probably their sister too. Her long, pale blonde hair swished as she strode toward us. She was like an ice queen.

"In a minute, Natalya," the man said. "This guy has suffered enough. Let him rest for a bit before getting back to work." The girl, Natalya, scowled, and started to protest, but kept quiet.

"I am Ivan Braginsky, captain of this ship. These are my sisters, Yekaterina," he said, gesturing toward the curvy woman, "and Natalya." Then he pointed at the thin woman.

"This is Toris," Ivan said as the brown-haired man from before stepped forward.

"This is Eduard," he said and a lanky, blond, blue-eyed teenager waved to me. He wore glasses and his face was full of acne. He had a bowl cut to match. He looked like he was fresh out of university.

Another teenager slightly hid himself behind Eduard. He had short, messy dirty blond hair. He was short and shy. He looked young. How'd he even get on this ship? "Ah, this is Raivis," he said. "Don't mind him; he's new here." Ivan laughed. The kid frowned but gave a nervous smile when Ivan looked at him.

"And this is Feliks," he said and a blond man with a bob haircut smiled shyly at me. His face was dirty with oil stains and his gloves were old and weathered.

"Welcome to the Issledovatel'!" Ivan said cheerfully and added, "We have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

** Hi! This is my first fic. There's no pairing yet, but there may be one later, depending on the feedback. It may be AmeBela, but I'm not really sure. This is actually a writing assignment for my English class. OTL I'm a bit embarrassed. Please review! Don't be afraid to tell me how to improve and be a little harsh.**


End file.
